1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that provide images to users, such as a smartphone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation system and a smart TV, include a display device for displaying images.
In a display device, a sensor such as an optical fingerprint sensor may be embedded under a display panel. The optical fingerprint sensor can perform a light receiving/outputting function through a hole formed in an under-panel sheet.
Recently, attempts have been made to embed a sensor in a display device by mounting the sensor directly on a printed circuit board (PCB). in this case, however, the height difference between the sensor and an under-panel sheet disposed around the sensor may cause a difference in weight. The difference in weight can reduce the adhesion between elements or can damage the PCB.